Dim Lit Ed
"Dim Lit Ed" is a season 3 episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy, in which Edd has had enough of low IQs and decides to educate the unwilling masses. Plot Edd is exasperated, wherever he goes in Peach Creek he finds he's up against a losing battle for intelligence - Jonny is always stuck hanging by his head and Eddy has reached his nadir in planning to sell haberdashery dolled up as exotic pets! It seems to Edd that the IQ level is falling fast and its high time something was done about it and of course who better than Edd himself to shed a little golden light knowledge on everyone whether they want it or not? Edd duly rounds up the Kids and holds an impromptu school for the unwilling miscreants but of course they'd all rather be doing something else - like making fun of him for example. Luckily he manages to capture their attention with a scavenger hunt, or rather it's the prize for the winner of the hunt that gets the attention although Edd doesn't actually get to reveal what's on offer as everyone is too busy jumping to the wrong conclusion. Nevertheless, they seem inspired and race off to follow the clues. However, once out of Edd's supervision, it all goes to ruin and Edd has problems of his own as Eddy and Ed try to get him to reveal the prize which is naturally not to everyone's liking and inevitably Edd gets pounded for his trouble. He's better off with the idiots anyway. Iguana anyone? Memorable Quotes *'Ed': with a snake (basically a belt wrapped around his head) "It has blinded me with its venom!" ---- *'Eddy': at the belt "I bet we could sell this thing as an exotic pet!" ---- *'Jonny': jammed in [[Wilfred]'s mouth] "I can hear the ocean, Plank!" ---- *'Ed': setting down watermelon "I win! Jawbreaker please." Edd: "Ed, why would a watermelon want to be a tree?" Ed and Eddy: holds out his hands "Jawbreaker please!" ---- *'Edd': the teacher sees Rolf chewing "Rolf!" Rolf: "Hello…?" Edd: "Get rid of that gum." Rolf: bemused "This is no gum. It is the grease off of Papa's foot soakings." Edd: impatient "Now!" continues to talk while Rolf wedges the goop firmly on a nearby flat surface, Plank ---- *''[Edd is announcing there is to be a grand prize for whoever wins the scavenger hunt but not actually getting to say what it is as he's interrupted with...]'' Nazz: "What's the prize Double D?" Jonny: "Is it wood varnish?" Jimmy: "Shiny new tweezers?" Sarah: "A new brother?" Rolf: "It must be a Jawbreaker." Eddy ''surprised: "Jawbreaker?" '''Rolf': "Glistening with sugar like the sweat on Nana's upper lip." ---- *'Rolf': a heavy bag along "Why do you cry, feeble one? You must shed tears of joy! As Rolf is the victor of the scavenger hunt." Jimmy: in Rolf's bag "This bag is full of beets. What clue is beets?" Rolf: sourly "Know nothing! The humble beet is the answer to all riddles. You bore Rolf." ---- *'Ed: slaps Edd's belly'' "Pink belly! Pink belly! Pink belly!" '''Edd: "Ed, please stop!" Eddy: "You know what will make him stop, Double D. Tell us where you hid that jawbreaker!" ---- *'Kevin': at buying an eddy exotic pet "Is this thing supposed to be dead?" Eddy: "The iguana ain't dead, windbag, it's just… uh…" Edd: "…sleeping like a baby, Kevin. That'll be 25 cents." Jonny: over the money "Sold!" Edd: "I'm surrounded by idiots." Eddy: "Who's complaining?" ---- *'Kevin': at the clue sheet "Nazz this is so stupid." Nazz: "You're not even trying. Don't you want to win that jawbreaker?" Kevin: "What for? I got a whole garage full of them, remember?" Nazz: at the sheet "This is stupid." ---- *'Edd': "I'm a little acorn and when I grow up I want to be A TREE! Acorn, BECOMES A TREE! Acorn, BECOMES TREE! Acorn… TREE!" Eddy: "This is gonna take..." Trivia *While Edd is educating the kids, Rolf sits behind Jonny. In another shot, he is behind Jimmy. *When Edd is explaining that the belt Ed and Eddy are messing with is not a snake, he has dirt on his hat in two scenes, but none in the next shot. *This is one of the episodes that proves it takes place in the summer, because Edd says at one point, "Our break from school." *When the alligator is being pulled away from the kids, Wilfred suddenly disappears! *'Running gags': :#Eddy and Ed thinking miscellaneous objects are creatures. :#Edd educating the kids. :#Edd thinking the kids are uneducated. :#People searching for the clues that Edd gave them. *This is one of the few episodes where Eddy has money at the end. *When Wilfred is looking at the "alligator", you can see him smile! *This episode is dedicated to Shawn "Wilfrid" Godin (1979-2001). *Apparently, Ed, Eddy and the kids are not smart as revealed of their intelligence level in this episode. Video This clip was provided by fatality356 on youtube. _4bNrtm828Y Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes with scams Category:Episodes where scams worked